harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Minerva Anderling
Professor Minerva Anderling, O.v.M (Eerste klasse) was een halfbloed heks en de enige dochter van Dreuzel Robert Anderling en heks Isobel Ross. Ze had twee jongere broers, Malcolm en Robert Jr. Minerva was een geregistreerd Faunaat die op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus zat in de periode van 1947-1954 en werd gesorteerd in Griffoendor (het kostte de Sorteerhoed echter vijf en een halve minuut om te bepalen of zij in Griffoendor of Ravenklauw hoorde, wat haar een hoedstilde maakt). Na haar opleiding werkte Minerva twee jaar bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst en keerde later terug naar Zweinstein, waar ze Afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor werd, lerares Transfiguratie en tegelijkertijd, op verschillende tijden, Vervangend Schoolhoofd en Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Anderling was tevens lid van de Eerste en Tweede Orde van de Feniks. In 1995 werkte ze Dorothea Omber, de Hoog-Inquisiteur van Zweinstein, tegen. Ze beschermde vanaf 1997 tot 1998 ook de studenten tegen Alecto en Amycus Kragge en als onderdeel van deze verzetsbeweging vocht ze in meerdere gevechten van beide oorlogen, inclusief de Slag om de Astronomietoren en de Slag om Zweinstein (waar ze het verzet tegen Heer Voldemort leidde). Ze overleefde de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog, vervolgde haar baan als schoolhoofd voor minstens een decennium, en ging met pensioen ergens in de periode van 2000-2020. Biografie Vroegere leven (1935-1947) Minerva Anderling werd geboren op 4 oktoberWriting by J.K. Rowling: "Professor McGonagall" op ''Pottermore'' 1935 in de buitenwijken van Caithness in de Schotse Hooglanden als dochter van Robert Anderling, een Presbyteriaanse Dreuzel predikant, en zijn vrouw, Isobel Ross, een heks. Ze was het eerste kind van het stel en werd vernoemd naar haar moeders grootmoeder, een zeer getalenteerde heks. Haar geboorte bleek zowel een zegen als een crisis: Isobel had het gebruik van haar magie opgegeven voor haar liefde voor Robert en hem nooit verteld over haar magische krachten, omdat ze bang was om de vreugde van hun bruiloft te verpesten. Minerva vertoonde echter al vanaf haar geboorte kleine, maar opvallende tekenen van magie. Als kind had Minerva geen controle over haar magie, waardoor zij per ongeluk het speelgoed van de bovenste plank naar haar bed sommeerde, de kat liet doen wat zij het opdroeg en haar vader's doedelzak uit zichzelf liet spelen, wat baby Minerva altijd vrolijk liet giechelen. Isobel wist dat ze haar man moest vertellen over de magische krachten van hun dochter en dat deed ze ook, ze legde alles aan Robert uit en vertelde hem dat ze gebonden waren aan het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding en ze daarom de waarheid over hun magische krachten verborgen moesten houden. De twee ouders bleven ondanks de schokkende onthulling bij elkaar en kregen twee andere zonen, Malcolm en Robert Jr. Beide toonden zijner tijd magische krachten. Minerva hielp als kind haar moeder de ongevallen en verlegenheden die de jongens hun magie hadden veroorzaakt, te verbergen voor haar vader. Op Minerva's elfde verjaardag op 4 oktober 1946 ontving ze haar brief van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, destijds onder leiding van professor Armando Wafelaar. Nu vrij om bij haar eigen soort te kunnen zijn en om haar aanzienlijke talenten uit te kunnen oefenen, zag Minerva hoe haar moeder die dag huilde, niet alleen uit trots, maar ook uit jaloezie. Jaren op Zweinstein (1947-1954) Op elfjarige leeftijd ging Minerva naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Voordat ze naar de school ging bezocht ze de Wegisweg en kocht ze, net als vele generaties heksen en tovenaars voor haar, haar toverstok bij Olivander; de toverstok die haar koos was een ongewoon exemplaar, vierentwintig komma één centimeter, sparrenhout en drakenhartbloed, maar wel één die haar goed van dienst zou zijn gedurende haar hele leven. Tijdens de Sorteerceremonie bleek ze een Hoedstilde te zijn: de Sorteerhoed was vijf en een halve minuut aan het twijfelen tussen Griffoendor en Ravenklauw, voordat het besloot om haar in de eerste te plaatsen. Minerva werd al snel erkend als de meest opvallende student van haar jaar met een bijzonder talent voor Transfiguratie. Haar schoolcarrière overlapte twee jaar met die van Pomona Stronk en de twee studenten genoten van een uitstekende relatie, zowel toen als in latere jaren. Tegen het einde van het schooljaar van 1953-1954, haar zevende en laatste jaar op de school, had Minerva een indrukwekkend cv opgebouwd: ze behaalde de hoogste cijfers voor haar SLIJMBAL- en PUIST-examens, was ze zowel een Klassenoudste als Hoofdmonitor geweest en was ze winnares van de Meest Veelbelovende Nieuwkomersprijs van Hedendaagse Gedaanteverwisselingen. Net als Albus Perkamentus behaalde zij een "Uitmuntend" voor al haar SLIJMBAL- en PUIST-examens. Na Transfiguratie van Albus Perkamentus hemzelf te hebben geleerd, werd Minerva onder zijn leiding een Faunaat, een vaardigheid die naar behoren is geregistreerd in het Faunaat Register van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. In haar studententijd speelde Minerva ook in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor; door een nare val in haar laatste jaar (een overtreding tijdens een wedstrijd tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich die de winnaar van de Zwerkbalcup zou bepalen) liep ze een hersenschudding op, verscheidene gebroken ribben een een levenslange wens om Zwadderich verpletterd te zien worden op het Zwerkbalveld. Vroegere liefdesverdriet (1954-1956) Na haar afstuderen van Zweinstein kreeg Minerva een baan aangeboden op het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving op het Britse Ministerie van Toverkunst. Ze keerde terug naar haar ouderlijk huis om een laatste zomer met haar familie door te brengen voordat ze naar Londen verhuisde. Tijdens deze maanden ontmoette de achttien jaar oude Minerva Dougal McGregor, een lokale Dreuzel, die de knappe, slimme en grappige zoon van een lokale boer was. Minerva werd tot over haar oren verliefd op McGregor. De twee leerden elkaar kennen en uiteindelijk vroeg McGregor Minerva op een geploegd veld ten huwelijk en accepteerde zij zijn aanbod. Diezelfde nacht kon ze haar ouders niet vertellen over haar verloving. Denkend aan haar toekomst, realiseerde Minerva zich dat het trouwen met een Dreuzel die niet wist dat zij een heks was, zou betekenen dat Minerva in haar moeder's voetsporen zou treden en ongelukkig zou leven, met haar toverstok weggeborgen en al haar ambities verscheurd. De volgende ochtend vertelde Minerva aan McGregor dat ze van gedachten was veranderd en niet met hem kon trouwen, zich ervan bewust zijnde dat als ze het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding zou breken en hem vertelde waarom ze niet kon trouwen, ze de baan bij het Ministerie kwijt zou raken. Ze kon hem geen goede reden geven voor haar keuze. Ze liet een hartverscheurende McGregor achter en vertrok drie dagen later naar Londen. Werk (1956-1970) Minerva werkte twee jaar na haar afstuderen op het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Ontevreden over haar baan bij het Ministerie, keerde Minerva in december 1956 terug naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, dit keer niet om te leren, maar om Transfiguratie te onderwijzen onder leiding van Albus Perkamentus. Nadat Perkamentus werd gepromoveerd tot Schoolhoofd, verving ze hem als leraar Transfiguratie. Als lerares was Minerva een strikte disciplinair, waardoor ze met strenge hand de controle over haar studenten handhaafde. Later in haar carrière werd Minerva ook benoemd tot afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor, de afdeling waar zij tijdens haar studie op Zweinstein werd gesorteerd. Albus Perkamentus zou later in zijn loopbaan ook voldoende vertrouwen in haar hebben om haar tot Vervangend Schoolhoofd te benoemen en voor hem in te laten vallen tijdens zijn afwezigheid. Haar lessen bestonden uit het transformeren van een lucifer naar een naald, een dier naar een waterbeker, een muis naar een snuifdoos, evenals Verdwijn- en Optrommelspreuken en Wisselvloeken. Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog (1970-1981) Na de eerste opkomst van de duistere tovenaar Heer Voldemort, nam Minerva deel aan de strijd tegen Heer Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners. Anderling bleef tijdens de eerste oorlog les geven op Zweinstein. Hoewel ze Albus Perkamentus' angst en achterdocht over Heer Voldemort deelde, werd Anderling geen lid van de Orde van de Feniks (dat door het Ministerie werd gezien als een teken van verraad). In plaats daarvan, en buiten het medeweten van haar studenten om, bracht ze vele nachten in haar gestreepte kat gedaante door met het bespioneren van Voldemort en zijn volgelingen, waardoor de Schouwers cruciale informatie kregen over hun activiteiten. Anderling heeft de oorlog ongeschonden doorstaan, hoewel ze wel met persoonlijke verliezen te maken kreeg: het verlies van haar broer Robert; twee van haar favoriete studenten, Lily Evers en James Potter; en het verlies van Dougal McGregor, die werd vermoord tijdens een willekeurige anti-Dreuzel aanval door de Dooddoeners, samen met zijn vrouw en kinderen — dit laatste nieuws was een verschrikkelijke klap voor Minerva, die zich afvroeg of ze hem had kunnen redden als zij met hem getrouwd was. Bescherming van Harry Potter In 1981 versloeg baby Harry Potter Heer Voldemort in zijn ouderlijk huis in Goderics Eind, waar allebei zijn ouders James Potter en Lily Evers (beide leden van de Orde van de Feniks) werden vermoord terwijl ze hun zoon probeerden te beschermen. Voldemort's nederlaag beëindigde de oorlog en zijn volgelingen werden gearresteerd of doken onder. Minerva rees af naar Surrey en bracht daar de hele dag door om de Duffeling familie te observeren, om te zien of ze voldeden aan de eisen om voor Harry te zorgen. Dit waren namelijk zijn enige, nog levende verwanten nu zijn ouders dood waren. Wat ze zag vulde haar met afschuw: de Duffelingen hadden niet minder op Lily en James kunnen lijken, zelfs niet als dat hadden geprobeerd. Ze was samen met Rubeus Hagrid aanwezig toen Perkamentus Harry op de drempel van de Duffelingen achterliet, ondanks haar bezwaren om hem hier achter te laten. Ze hield Harry, net als andere leden van de Orde van de Feniks, tijdens zijn jeugd van tijd tot tijd in de gaten. Tussen de oorlogen (1981-1995) Nadat de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog was beëindigd ging Minerva verder met haar carrière op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus en bleef ze Transfiguratie onderwijzen. Ze bleef loyaal aan de Orde van de Feniks en waakte over Harry Potter terwijl hij opgroeide. Tijdens haar vroege jaren op Zweinstein bleef Minerva goede vrienden met haar voormalige baas, Elphinestone Urquart. Tijdens een bezoek deed hij in Madame Kruimelaar's Tearoom een aanzoek om met Minerva te trouwen. Verrast, beschaamd en nog steeds verliefd op Dougal, weigerde ze het aanzoek. Elphinestone had echter altijd van haar gehouden en deed om de zoveel tijd een nieuw aanzoek, totdat zij deze na Dougal's dood accepteerde. Ze kochten een huis in Zweinsveld, zodat Minerva kon blijven lesgeven. Hoewel ze geen kinderen hadden, werden ze vaak bezocht door Minerva's neven en nichten. In 1985, drie jaar na hun huwelijk, stierf Elphinestone aan een beet van een Langdradig Weekblad. Minerva, die het na de begrafenis van haar man niet kon verdragen om alleen in hun huis te blijven, pakte haar spullen en keerde terug naar haar kantoor op de eerste verdieping van Zweinstein. Het is niet bekend of Minerva nog steeds de eigenaar is van het huis. Bescherming van de Steen der Wijzen De heropening van de Geheime Kamer Ontsnapping van Sirius Zwarts Toverschool Toernooi Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog (1995-1998) Hoog-Inquisiteur op Zweinstein St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes Terugkeer naar Zweinstein Slag om de Astronomietoren Voldemort's controle over Zweinstein Slag om Zweinstein Latere leven (1998-2017) Persoonlijkheid Magische vaardigheden Bezittingen Relaties Albus Perkamentus Harry Potter Severus Sneep Hermelien Griffel Ron Wemel Marcel Lubbermans Draco Malfidus Rubeus Hagrid Sybilla Zwamdrift Personeel van Zweinstein Heer Voldemort Dorothea Omber Wemel familie De Sluipers en Lily Evers Orde van de Feniks Etymologie Trivia Verschijning Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia en:Minerva McGonagall fr:Minerva McGonagall pl:Minerwa McGonagall Categorie:Gebruikers van de onvergeefelijke vloeken Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving personeel Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Afdelingshoofden Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Anderling familie Categorie:Zwerkbalspelers Categorie:Leraren Categorie:Schotse personen Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1947 Categorie:St. Holisto's patiënten Categorie:Heks Categorie:Griffoendor Categorie:Leraar van Zweinstein Categorie:Beschermers van de Steen der Wijzen Categorie:Weduwen en weduwnaars Categorie:20e eeuw geboortes Categorie:Gesorteerd in de 20e eeuw Categorie:Professoren Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein overlevenden Categorie:Afzetting van Severus Sneep deelnemers Categorie:Leraar Gedaanteverwisselingen Categorie:Hoedstildes